


hold you (for a minute)

by daisukis



Series: 30 Day Prompt/Meme Challenge [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Concerts, Drinking, M/M, sitting on shoulders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisukis/pseuds/daisukis
Summary: Chanyeol puts his long legs to good use.





	hold you (for a minute)

Chanyeol does not want to be here.

 

He can't stand places like this: crowded venues that smell of booze and smoke with trashy music blasting from the speakers. He wouldn't even be here if it weren't for stupid Sehun and his incessant whining.

 

Taking a long swig of his beer, he surveys the room, uninterested. He recognizes the majority of the crowd are people from his university. Figures since Sehun’s band is super popular with the mainstream audience.

 

The lights begin to dim and the crowd starts to get hyped up. A throng forms towards the stage set up at the end of the bar. Chanyeol rolls his eyes at their antics.  _Groupies,_  he muses.

 

Soon, the band members appear on stage and Chanyeol manages to make out Sehun setting up his bass guitar. He decides to move up to the outskirts of the crowd to try and catch a better view. The lead singer, Jongin, takes hold of the mic and bellows out, “Who's excited?! Let me hear ya scream!”

 

Chanyeol is too busy trying to save his ears from hearing damage before he notices a small figure shuffling next to him.

 

“Goddammit!” he hears. Looking over to his left, he sees the source. Do Kyungsoo is currently standing on his tiptoes and jumping up and down in what seems to be an attempt to look over the growing crowd.

 

Nervously, he leans down to the smaller boy and taps his shoulder, “Kyungsoo?”

 

At first, it seems as if he didn't hear him right away, so he tries again louder. Kyungsoo looks up at Chanyeol and recognition flashes in his eyes, “Oh! Hey, I know you,” he says casually, voice straining to be heard against the cheers. Chanyeol gulps; he should hope his own crush should know him, after all, they share a few classes together too.

 

“Y-yeah, I'm Chanyeol. From econ?”

 

“Yeah! I recognize you now, sorry. It's a little hard to see in here.” Kyungsoo yells, quickly turning back to try his luck at seeing the band, to no avail.

 

“It's cool, I didn't know you were a fan of EXO?” Chanyeol asks.

 

“Yeah, I love them! I'm actually vice president of the fan club,” Kyungsoo grins, proudly. “I'm usually up front with the rest of the club, but I got here late.”

 

“Oh…” Chanyeol says lamely. The last thing he wants is an awkward conversation with his crush, but he really doesn't know what else to say.

 

Finally, Kyungsoo gives up, stomping his foot, “UGH, this is so frustrating. Why are people so fucking tall?” Chanyeol gives a guilty look, not like it's his fault that he's taller than most people here.

 

Kyungsoo seems to sense his thoughts because he looks at Chanyeol in consideration. It's a bit unsettling.

 

“W-what?”

 

“Nothing,” it's Kyungsoo’s turn to start stammering, “I was just...thinking.”

 

“About what?”

 

“Well...you're tall,” Kyungsoo says.

 

Chanyeol wants to burst out laughing, but instead, he says, “Uh, yeah. I am.”

 

Kyungsoo flushes, “And I was just wondering if it's okay with you...can I maybe sit on your shoulders?”

 

That's the last thing Chanyeol expects to hear out of his mouth and takes a moment to respond, “Wait, what?”

 

“I promise I'm not super heavy or anything,” Kyungsoo has a pleading look in his eyes and it's not making Chanyeol’s beer buzzed mind any better. Kyungsoo finally cracks, “Look, I can't see a fucking thing and what kind of fan would I be if I can't even cheer on my favorite band? Please?”

 

And as if Chanyeol could ever say no to that face. He hesitantly nods yes and his heart soars when Kyungsoo's face lights up. He awkwardly crouches down, mindful of people around him and steadies himself as Kyungsoo climbs on top of his shoulders.

 

He's really glad that he hasn't skipped leg day because otherwise, he would have toppled over trying to stand up. Kyungsoo isn't heavy at all, but suddenly the feeling of having your crush  _sitting on top of you_ is making him a little lightheaded.

 

Chanyeol doesn't quite know what to do with his hands so he just settles them on Kyungsoo's thighs,  _to make sure he doesn't fall_ he justifies in his head.

 

People behind him start grumbling at him to move out the way, but all he can really hear is the joy in Kyungsoo's voice as he whoops and cheers on the band playing. He doesn’t miss the crack of the latter’s voice as he yells out, “JONGIN-AH I LOVE YOU!” and chuckles softly to himself.

 

As the concert continues on, Chanyeol honestly ignores the numbness in his back muscles if it means letting go of Kyungsoo. He also doesn't even realize Sehun’s band is saying their goodbyes until Kyungsoo flicks his forehead.

 

“Ouch, what was that for?”

  
“You can let me down now, giant,” Kyungsoo says, voice raspy from screaming his head off.

  
Chanyeol mumbles a weak  _sorry_ and crouches back down to let the shorter boy off. Kyungsoo has the audacity to look shy, rubbing the back of his neck and refusing to meet his eyes.

 

“Thanks...sorry, I must have been pretty heavy on you,” he says.

 

Chanyeol splutters,”No, no, not at all, I liked having you on me.” Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow in amusement. Realizing what he  _might_  have insinuated, Chanyeol shakes his hands in earnest,

 

“Not like that! I mean, I didn't  _mind_ carrying you...haha…” Chanyeol knows he's probably turning bright red right about now.

 

Kyungsoo smiles teasingly, “I know what you meant. Thanks for that though…” he trails off awkwardly. He moves to walk away from Chanyeol, but suddenly his eyes widen in shock.

 

Chanyeol is confused by his reaction, but he feels a sling of weight on his shoulder.

 

“Hey, man! Thanks for coming,” Sehun appears next to him. His other bandmates are next to him, greeting Chanyeol too. He almost forgets Kyungsoo, who has his mouth open like a fish out of water.

 

“Oh, this is Do Kyungsoo, he's a big fan of you guys,” Chanyeol introduces. Kyungsoo is still frozen in place, so Chanyeol pushes him forward in front of the musicians. “In fact, he's the vice president of your fan club.”

 

Jongin speaks up this time, “Oh! I think I recognize you from the last concert, you came and gave us lunch boxes, right?”

 

Kyungsoo can only make incoherent noises as he offers his hand shakily. Jongin smiles at him and Chanyeol can tell Kyungsoo is an internal mess by the look on his face. The band soon leaves to meet with their manager and Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are left alone.

 

“Oh my god...I can't believe I just met the love of my life,” Kyungsoo says in shock. “And he acknowledged my existence!” Chanyeol tries not to think too hard at the  _love of my life_ line.

 

“Thank you so much, Chanyeol. This was seriously the best night of my life,” he smiles brilliantly at him and Chanyeol feels like dying right there.

 

“Ah, it's nothing. I'm pretty close to the guys…” He nervously rubs the back of his neck.

 

The shorter clears his throat, probably to get rid of the scratchiness, but he looks at Chanyeol straight in the eye.

 

“Hey, if it's okay with you, maybe after class one day we can grab a cup of coffee or something? As a thank you. Or something.” He lowers his eyes and even in the dim lighting, Chanyeol can see the faint blush on his cheeks.

 

It's Chanyeol's turn to smile this time. “I'd love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: we’re at a concert and I can’t see a thing let me sit on your shoulders, maybe?
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kkimjongin_)!


End file.
